Wake Up
by Origami Lotus
Summary: After a dangerous mission Allen wakes up to find Kanda in a coma after hearing a mysterious voice he wonders why it wasen't him in Kandas place.


**Hiya I'm Origami Lotus I'm new to righting fanfics but hope you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man **

**Warnings: Shounan Ai and at one point OOC Kanda**

**Ok so on with the story!**

"Kanda watch out!" I yell as I run to block the akuma from attacking him. It stabbed him though the chest… then everything went back.

* * *

><p>"<em>Allen Wake-up" <em>I open my eyes, I was in a white room- the Medical wing.

"How is Kanda?" someone asked.

"Unresponsive, he's still in a coma." I jump out of the bed and ran to the shades. "Allen!" I threw the open to see Kanda connected to many machines, covered in blood soaked gauze.

"Kanda" I fell to my knees.

"Allen please you're not healed yet!" I stared wide eyed as they as they led me back to my bed. Komui looked at Kanda then to me. "I'm sorry Allen, Kanda was stabbed threw the chest. We were able to stabilize him…but he probably won't wake-up."

"_Allen stay with me"_ What? Whose voice is that? Ow my chest. My chest started to bleed.

"Allen!-Matron come quickly!" I fell back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see green and violet ones staring back at me. "Moyashi-chan! Your awake" Lavi hugged me a shock of pain went through my chest… but I wasn't injured there.<p>

"Lavi stop it your hurting Allen" Lenalee scolded. She turned to me and squeezed my hand. "Allen I'm so sorry about Kanda." A tear fell from my eye.

"Y-You mean it wasn't a dream?" Lenalee shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry lil' buddy it wasn't a dream." Lavi sat on Allen's bed. "They don't understand what happened, his lotus curse should of healed him, but it hasn't Come on Allen let's get you some food, that should help." Lavi helped me up and we headed to the cafeteria.

"Hey sweaty how ya holding up?" Jerry asked as he handed me my food. The first thing I saw was soba. I ran from the room crying…Soba…Kanda's favorite. I ran and ran and ended up outside Kanda's room. I reached for the handle but a voice stopped me.

"_Hold on"_ I turned around but I in the hallway. That voice, it was familiar, it was sad. There was another sharp pain in my chest.

"Allen! Finally we found you- Allen you're bleeding!" Lenalee and Lavi ran to my side. I looked down to see my shirt slowly turning red from above where my heart was. I touched it and images pasted before my eyes.

_Kanda ran up to me "Moyashi behind you! Allen!"_

"Allen? Allen! Hey!" I opened my eyes not knowing when they had closed, to see I was on the ground, a panicked Lavi and Lenalee looking over me. "What happened?"

I…I don't know" I tried to sit up but Lavi gently pushed me back down.

"Don't get up. We called the medical wing there on their way." I nodded and laid back down.

* * *

><p>"I don't get what's wrong. His chest was bleeding but there are no wounds. Then it stops just as suddenly." I over heard Komui say and then heard the sound of papers rustling.<p>

_"Wake up…Please for me wake up."_ The pain in my chest escalated and I coughed into my hand…Red… that's what I saw when I looked into my hand.

"Allen are you alright?" Komui asked then looked at the heart monitor I was attached to and my eyes widened. There was no pulse. I stood up, "Allen you shouldn't be moving!" I walked over to Kanda's bed and held his hand in mine, his hand was ice cold.

"Why were you injured-"

"-instead of me?" Kanda finished. I fell back as Kanda sat up with no injuries and no longer covered in gauze. Komui ran in and looked to me.

"Allen what's wrong?"

"K-K-Kanda h-he was a…wake?" I looked to Kanda and froze; he was still covered in bandages and uncontious. "But I saw- he was sitting and spoke!" Komui helped me up.

"Allen you should rest. You're beginning to hallucinate." I stared back at Kanda wide eyed. 'Could it really have been only my imagination?' I thought to myself. I sat on my hospital bed and laid down. When I closed my eyes I saw Kanda sitting by my bedside holding my hand, looking like he was in pain. I shot out of bed. Kanda wasn't sitting beside me; my hand was warm though as if someone had been holding it. The pain in my chest returned.

_"Please don't leave me," _that voice, what is with that voice _"Come back,"_ the heart monitor began to beep, but stopped as suddenly as it began. Who is that voice? What does it mean? I walked over to Kanda's bed and spent the rest of the night there.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" I was floating above a hospital room.<p>

"Kanda please hold on!" Kanda? Kanda! He's awake and walking. I fallowed Kanda as he ran in he fell to his knees upon seeing the condition of the person in the bed. I floated closer to get a better look at who it was but something pulled me back. I turned and came face to face with Mana.

"Allen you need to go back."

"Mana?" Everything around me began to melt and Mana began to fade. I reached out to him but stopped when he spoke again.

"No… Allen it's not your time yet. Go back."

* * *

><p>I shot out of the chair next to Kanda's bed in a cold sweat my heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest. As I gasped for air I looked over to Kanda. 'Who was it that was in the hospital room?' Something on Kanda's cheek glimmered, I walked over to see. It was a tear; the pain in my chest caused me to cough. My shirt was now covered in blood and I began to feel dizzy. I shivered, it felt like all the warmth in me was leaving I fell. I was caught by a pair of strong arms. Long hair hit my face, I touched it.<p>

"Kan…da"

"Allen…" My eyes began to focus again. The person whose long hair I was holding was Lenalee. I looked over; the person whose strong arms were holding me up was Lavi. My eyes became unfocused from the tears I began to shed. "Were not Kanda."

"Come on let's get him back to bed." Lavi said to Lenalee as he lifted me up.

"Ok, I'll get Matron; it seems Allen opened his wounds again." I heard the clicking of heels, than the door opened and closed.

"Lavi…Why?"

"Why what lil'buddy?" Lavi laid me down in my hospital bed.

"Why am I still alive?" Lavi froze, and then stared at me with shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is it Kanda is in that bed… when it should be me."

"Don't say that! Your alive, you should be happy about that!"

"How can I be happy when the one I love is basically dead!"

"_Come on Allen please don't die,"_ I clutched my chest.

"Allen? Allen! What wrong?" My vision blurred. When I opened my eyes Kanda was yelling at me, hurt and pain in his eyes and… Sadness… I looked over Kanda's head to see the shy but… wasn't I inside a few moments ago? I looked back to Kanda and noticed he's yelling, but I can't hear him. I close my eyes and feel someone shaking me. When I opened my eyes again I was back inside and looking into a worried emerald eye. "Allen! Finally you had me scared there for a minute."

"What happened?"

"You grabbed your chest and then just fell uncontious all of a sudden."

"_Why Allen?"_

* * *

><p>"Keep moving forward." I turned around and see Mana. "If you stay here time will stop." Mana faded away again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Morning Allen," Lenalee smiled as I sat down with my breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Lenalee," I began to eat my spaghetti but as I bit down on a piece of pasta it tasted like rope I looked at it and choked. It was Kanda's favorite hair tie.

"Allen you ok?" Lenalee grabbed a glass of water and handed it to me, and I gulped it down.

"Ya I'm fine," my eyes widened when I looked back at the hairtye and saw that it was spaghetti.

"Ah Allen how are you?" Komui asked as he walked up to us.

"Fine and yourself?"

"Good, Good… Allen are you shore your alright? You seem kind of jumpy."

"I'm fine," I look at my half eaten spaghetti and feel nauseous. How is it that I'm not hungry? I haven't eaten in a couple of days, yet I'm not hungry. "Excuse me," I walked aimlessly, and ended up once again in front of Kanda's room. "Kanda, what's going on? I'm so confused."

"_Allen_" I fought to stay conscious as a wave of pain washed over me. "_Please, wake up" _I reached out and grab the door handle.

"Ka-Kanda please help."

"Allen!" Krory saw me and ran to my side. "Allen hold on!" He lifted me up and ran off to what I assumed was the medical wing. "Allen stay with me! You have to stay awake." We ran past someone that fallowed us, it was Kanda, I blinked and he was gone. A tear fell from my eye.

"_Allen" _I closed my eyes and clenched my shirt. "_Allen please, please wake up…I can't live without you." _My eyes flew open.

"Allen!" Krory stood up, "Komui he's awake!"

"Wha" I blinked

"You've been unconsious for an hour" Komui walked in, "Your lucky Krory found you. You opened your wound up again." I turned to Krory.

"Thank you Krory."

"It's alright. Allen will you be ok? I have to meet up with Miranda."

"Yes I'll be fine." Komui and Krory left and I shakily stood up and walked over to Kanda. I sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Kanda… I think I'm losing it."

"Che when did you ever have it?" My head shot up to see Kanda sitting up smirking at me.

"K-Kanda-but how-"Kanda's face grew sad and he picked up my hand and held it, my arm suddenly covered in gauze. I looked up to see I was lying in a hospital bed, covered in gauze; my chest was in excrutiating pain. I looked over to see Kanda still holding my hand.

"Moyashi…Allen please wake up." I blinked and I was back sitting in my chair, the last words still echoing in my head. What's happening? Why did Kanda tell me to wake up when I'm already awake? A hand touched my shoulder, I jumped.

"Allen it's just me. Sorry I tried to call you but you were in a daze" Lenalee's worried eyes stared at me.

"I'm sorry Lenalee; I guess I'm just tired."

Lenalee looked reluctant to leave but agreed when I smiled even if the smile was strained. "Alright…Night Allen."

"Good night Lenalee." I walked over to my bed in the hospital room and laid down and closed my eyes.

"_Kanda watch out!" I reached forward and killed the akuma. Kanda's eyes widened. _

_"Moyashi behind you! Allen!" I was stabbed through the chest from behind. Kanda ran up to me and caught me before I fell. He sliced the akuma in half and laid me down. Kanda continued to hold me, his eyes full of sadness. "Allen stay with me! Hold on!" He yelled "Please don't leave me. Come on Allen please don't die." Kanda continued as he picked me up and ran towards the village we were staying at. _

I gasped for air and clutched my chest as images past before my eyes.

_Kanda sat beside a bed, holding the hand of someone. "Wake up…Allen please, please wake up. I can't live without you… Why Allen..?" I walked closer to the bed and saw that the person in the hospital bed was…_me_. _

I shot forward those…those were nightmares, or, were they memories? The room began to swirl.

"_Komui...What do you mean he won't wake up?" _That voice it's-

"Allen!" Komui runs in "Your bleeding- Matron!" Matron ran in 'that voice…' Matron injected me with a clear liquid. 'It's…' I was through back into the darkness. 'My heart... It hurts more when I think about that voice, and those dreams. I should stop…'

"Allen…" Mana walked towards me "Please go back…It's not your time."

"Mana…" My eyes filled with tears.

"Allen you need to remember…"

"But Mana it hurts." I whimpered as tears builded up in my eyes.

"I know…but…you…need…to…" Mana began to fade "The voice will show you the way."

"Mana" My eyes opened and I was back in the hospital room. I closed my eyes and thought back, I reopened them and looked to the heart monitor. It showed no pulse yet I felt the clip on my finger. I reclosed my eyes. "'The voice will show me the way'? I'm confused."

_"You're wrong Komui! He will wake up… Baka Moyashi" _That voice it's… Kanda!

"Allen fallows the voice" I concentrated and my heart felt like it was tearing in half, I gasped. "Don't stop Allen…Keep moving forward." The heart monitor began to beep.

_"Komui something's happening to Moyashi"_

_"Were losing him…clear!" _I felt like I was hit by lightning.

_"Allen please hold on…come back to me." _

_"One. Two. Three. Clear!" _I gasped and my eyes flew open.

"Allen!" Komui showed a light in my eye and checked my pulse he smiled "It's good to see you're awake after so long in a coma" and then Komui left. "I'll give you to some time."

"K-Kan-"

"D-Don't talk…It will hurt you."

"W-Water," Kanda helped me take a sip. "It h-hurts" I whimpered.

Kanda gripped my hand tighter, "I know… I was so afraid you might not wake up."

"You helped me."

"What?"

While I was in the coma… I dreamed that you were injured instead of me… but your voice helped me find my way back." I smiled.

A tear fell from Kanda's eye, "I wish that dream was real. It was my fault that you were injured so badly." I tried to sit up but Kanda pushed me gently back down. "Your chest…they said it was a miracle you didn't die…the innocence in your heart saved your life."

"Kanda" Kanda laid his hand on the gauze on my chest that was died red from my blood. "…Yuu…please look at me" Kanda look up and cobalt eyes meet silver. "Don't say such things. I was happy I could have shielded you." I placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into the hand and held it, he kissed my hand.

"When you were hurt my mind turned blank-" The door flew open and a flash of red zoomed by and glomped me.

"Lavi-" I felt a death aura growing.

"Baka usage I'll give you until the caught of three to let go of my Moyashi." Lavi quickly let go as Kanda began to reach for Mugan.

"Sorry- Allen your awake finally you had us all worried, especially Yuu-chan here. He was a rack!" Mugan pressed into Lavi neck. I looked at Kanda and for the first time since I woke up I fully took in his appearance. He looked sickly pale and had thick rings under his eyes, probably from not eating or sleeping. A dark aura surrounded me.

"Kanda Yuu I wake up from a coma after almost dying just to see _your_ half dead! What the he-"

"Allen!" Lenalee ran in tears cascading down her face, "we were so scared!"

"We?" Just then all the exorcists ran in so did most of the scientists and some finders. Jerry ran in holding or rather pushing two carts over flowing with food and a plate of soba.

"AWWW Sweetie you look like a skeleton all skin an bone!" He starts wheeling the carts over and I spent the rest of the day eating and catching up with everyone. It wasn't until ten at night that everyone left and Kanda and I were alone.

"You should get some sleep you're still injured."

"I'm not tired I was a sleep for a long time."

"You still should sleep."

"Nope not *yawn* tired."

Kanda smirked "Really?" he asked sarcastically, then he looked into my eyes and his eyes softened. "Why don't you want to go to sleep?" I looked at Kanda then out the window.

"I'm afraid that if I fall asleep I'll wake up and you won't be here. I'll find that this was the dream…" I felt myself being enveloped by warmth. I looked up to see it was Kanda hugging me.

"Does this seem like a dream to you?"

"Well no but…" I grabbed onto his shirt and buried my face in his chest, "Neither did the dream."

"Moyashi go to sleep I'll be right here when you wake up." I looked up to Kanda from where I lay.

"Promise?" Kanda hugs me tighter.

"I promise," I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep. "Wake up." My eyes shot opened. "Sorry just kidding." I drift back off to sleep knowing that with Kanda I will always wake up.

**Thank you if you read the story ^_^ sorry if its not great it's my first fanfic I don't like when people ask for reviews so if u want to review ok if u don't *shrugs and turn then trips on a bannana peel* Oww**


End file.
